Obsessão
by whatapanda
Summary: As vezes a corda também arrebenta do lado mais forte. [UA] [Desafio do Brega]


**N/A:**

Boa noite!

Essa história foi escrita como parte do Desafio do Brega, organizado pelo grupo Fanfiction Naruto Shippers (links nas notas finais), e deus queira que tenha ficado ao nível da música "Você me vira a cabeça" da Rainha (com R maiúsculo sim) Alcione. Inclusive, fiquem a vontade de escutarem a música ao mesmo tempo da leitura, porque não terá trechos interativos dessa vez.

Agora eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos quase 9k da one-shot, mas, durante a leitura, creio que vocês compreenderão que todos eles foram mais do que necessários haha

Para compreensão da ambientação da história, digo que ela é uma espécie de "spin-off" ou homenagem (como preferirem) à fanfic Experience Secret da ~TiaTatu. Sim, de novo. ahisuhdoiauhsd

Depois de escrever a visão do Lee da situação na oneshot Side By Side, diante à musica que eu peguei eu não podia deixar de escrever a visão do Gaara também - que é bem diferente e acontece num momento mais adiante da história do que Side by Side. O contexto, em resumo é: Gaara é casado com Matsuri por questões de negócio, Hinata o apresentou ao Lee, com quem ele iniciou um caso que levou longe demais.

Sei que casamento e traição é um assunto bem delicado, but sorry not sorry... A fanfic não foi escrita para fazer disso bonito e nem pra falar de felicidade.

Para mais detalhes, vou deixar os links da história original e do meu primeiro spin-off nas notas finais.

Daqui em diante queria agradecer ao xuxuzinho da ~InsaneBoo, que ficou altas madrugadas escutando meus grito enquanto batia a cabeça no teclado pra concluir isso a tempo do prazo, e à ~TiaTatu que, além de me dar os personagens para trabalhar, me forneceu altas consultorias enquanto eu me descabelava.

Só isso, boa leitura.

xoxox

 **Obsessão**

" _Você me tira do sério..."_

Hoje apareci na sua casa.

Sem cartas no bolso ou mensagens de antecedência.

E você consegue dizer que tem algo de errado sobre tudo isso. Claro, dá para saber por eu estar aqui em vez de estar no escritório, escrevendo aquele relatório que deveria ter entregue às 10h da manhã. Dá para saber quando não há convite, não há boas vindas e nem sorrisos de saudade.

Mas não há. Em verdade, não há nada especial, nada diferente.

Para se preocupar? Com certeza. Para perder o sono? Pode ser... Mas nada diferente. O que era triste era que, dentre todas as probabilidades possíveis, isso entre nós era apenas rotina. A crua rotina.

E talvez fosse exatamente isso que tornasse errado, no fim das contas.

Talvez você só estivesse cansado de sempre acordar em uma cama vazia.

E eu... Talvez eu estivesse apenas farto de lidar com uma situação que não consigo controlar.

Você olha para mim como se fosse eu o seu fim do mundo.

Provavelmente é o que sou, porque não consigo negar que me agrada a metáfora de representar todo o teu fim, mas, também, todo o teu início. De novo. E de novo. Mas você esquece. E eu não admito que seja eu o fim do mundo, quando você criou esse mundo.

Por que me olha assim, Lee?

Eu não consigo fazer nada certo, não é?

Te encho de tantas coisas caras, e tantas outras fúteis que você não precisa. E você aceita, para que eu me sinta útil, porque sabe que isso me deixa seguro e me faz dormir à noite.

Você recolhe meus trapos e guarda meus pedaços. Mesmo que eu saiba que o buquê de flores importadas junto do último pedido de desculpas que deixei na sua porta virará pó no parapeito de uma janela qualquer, é certeza de que você o recolherá e não será deixado ali largado pela manhã.

Não adianta o quanto eu tente, eu me desdobre, nunca isso vai ser suficiente. Porque não é isso o que você quer. E você não faz questão de me esconder. E eu não faço questão de enxergar.

Nós não fomos beleza, não somos poesia. Mas ainda assim somos, e vamos levando. Conseguimos o que podemos e vamos fingindo que sobrevivemos cada dia mais. Ainda que não saibamos ao certo até quando.

Ninguém vive de quebrados. Tolice a minha pensar que sim.

Uma fase de hipocrisia pode encantar. Uma vida de mentira, entretanto, enjoará o mais preparado e fará com que qualquer luz seja uma mão. Uma mão que te salvará de uma existência cheia de alternância e da maluca vontade de querer ficar e ter que ir.

Então, por que me olha assim?

Queria que fosse uma situação um pouco mais lírica, como naqueles filmes bregas das tardes da tv por assinatura. Poderia ser eu na soleira da sua porta, alterado de álcool, fedendo a charuto, molhado de chuva e sujo de lama, a te oferecer algumas lágrimas e um pouco de sinceridade.

Mas hoje não é um dia especial. É uma madrugada qualquer, meio de semana. Nós dois trabalharemos amanhã e eu, certamente, não deveria estar aqui. Mas cá estou, impecável no meu terno Armani e, mais uma vez, armado até os dentes de tantas acusações falsas e palavras vazias.

As boas e velhas cobranças e as mesmas desculpas de sempre. Eu finjo que me abalo e você finge que acredita, mas parece que esse roteiro de beira de esquina já não atinge as expectativas e nossa criatividade, ou paciência, está próxima do fim.

Você nunca entendeu os meus motivos, Lee.

Você jamais os entenderia. Todo homem teme aquilo que não conhece.

E você zomba. Você sempre me zomba porque toda essa situação é absurda. Nós dois somos absurdos e por trás do amargor das tuas queixas e certezas das tuas sentenças, eu sei que você consegue ler através de todas as minhas fraquezas. E elas não te divertem.

Eu nunca tenho palavras o suficiente e, na maioria das vezes, são péssimas as minhas escolhas. Mas você, ah, você tem uma língua tão ferina, Lee.

Sempre me disseram que eu tenho um olhar rígido e uma postura inabalável, tal qual o homem de negócios que a vida me forçou a acreditar e confiar que sou. Mas isso nunca te desconcertou, nem que fosse por um segundo qualquer. Isso nunca te constrangeu, não é?

O problema, é que mesmo sobre o som acusador da sua voz, e a postura defensiva de seu corpo, a única coisa que me amedronta é o que consigo distinguir no seu olhar. Você está cansado, tão cansado de tudo.

Por trás de você há caixas espalhadas pelo assoalho e empilhadas próximas aos cantos da sala de estar. As coisas estão desordenadas, remexidas como se apenas esperando para serem empacotadas e jogadas fora. Queimadas, ou levadas embora.

Te questionei, inquisidor, e você não me tinha explicações. Você não devia explicações. Não depois de tudo o que eu estava causando a você. E você queria provar, queria mostrar que não dependia de nada nem ninguém.

E a verdade é que você nunca dependeu. Você sempre foi mais forte do que pensa que é, e eu preferia morrer a deixar você saber. Mesmo quando me afronta com todas as verdades que tem guardado para horas insossas como essas. Dessa vez é você que fala. Dessa vez, é você quem ameaça ir.

E você não pode fazer isso, porque eu sei que ambos sabemos que eu sempre fui o elo mais fraco da nossa relação. Você é tão forte e eu tosco. Você, tão amável, e eu, desesperado. Covarde que, em vez de simplesmente te abraçar e sussurrar no seu ouvido as palavras doces que você tanto quer ouvir, eu alcanço a maçaneta mais próxima e arranco a chave dali, jogando-a ao chão.

Você não vai embora. Você não pode ir embora. Malas postas à porta não significam que você ficará livre das marcas vermelhas nos seus lábios ou da pele furada com meu nome inesquecível.

Quem você pensa que é?

Atrevido como é, você raramente se comove, mas não é isso que eu procuro de você. Não é isso o que eu preciso de você.

E eu tenho raiva. Eu tenho tanta raiva de você, Lee. Tenho raiva desde as suas roupas bregas de segunda mão aos seus cabelos, tão pretos como carvão. Tenho raiva de como seu cheiro me faz arrepiar, de sentir falta do teu toque em minha pele, do som da sua voz e da maneira como consegue me fazer sentir.

Tenho raiva porque você me deixa sem saída. Você me encurrala e me faz irracional. Você derruba todos os muros, abre todas as cicatrizes e queima minhas feridas. Beijos se tornam escárnio. Promessas viram ameaças.

Com você, eu sou obrigado a ser quem eu sou. E quem eu sou é quem eu não quero ser.

Você me mata, Lee.

E eu sinto raiva, eu não te odeio. Porque ódio é só para os apaixonados.

E eu não amo você.

Você eleva seu tom e se aproxima mais. Erro seu. Eu não recuo diante a tua pressão. Erro meu.

Eu sempre fiquei vermelho com uma facilidade impressionante, então era sempre tão fácil dizer quando estava prestes a perder a calma. Mas hoje, por orgulho ou por displicência, foram as suas mãos que me agarraram pela lapela de minha roupa e me jogaram contra a parede mais próxima.

E quem me tentou, presunçoso, foi você.

E quem me conseguiu foi você.

O sabor do fel caiu sob meus lábios quando te beijei. E os seus olhos abertos mostram que os meus, fechados, tem nojo da minha fraqueza.

Você não ousa se afastar. Não ousaria mesmo se quisesse, porque eu te agarrei pelos cabelos e te obriguei a violar minha boca, com mais incidência do que eu violava a de você. E o perdão que busquei na tua língua contrariada, recebi na forma de um suspiro de prazer.

Pois que, mesmo no limite entre o inconcebível e o absurdo, havia aquela barreira invisível que nenhum de nós dois estávamos dispostos a ultrapassar. Por mais que a tua sugada violenta de ar rompesse de frente com o fraco grunhido que escapou da minha garganta quando colei o lábio no teu, nada parece ser o bastante para disfarçar a nossa falta de coragem, ainda que eu e você fossemos tão bons em fingir.

E, por isso, dói.

Porque nós somos assim, Lee?

O toque que tenta repelir é o mesmo que se recusa a soltar. Me agarra, me empurra, mas me puxa forte, num ardor ensandecido que eu daria tudo para me convencer que provinha somente de você. Tuas mãos soltam meu pano e sobem, sobem, e quando senti o tão conhecido calor se espalmar pelas laterais do meu rosto, quis que você me segurasse, e então deixei.

Você sempre me segurava com o cuidado de quem ama e com a necessidade de quem precisa, e eu sempre precisei disso, porque, ao contrário de você, eu lamberia até o chão pela menor migalha que pudesse ter. Mas você, Lee, não é um homem de migalhas. E, por isso, também havia no toque uma rispidez de mágoa e um gosto amargo de punição.

Teu beijo fica mais assertivo, teu aperto, mais forte, e eu só consigo sentir todo o ar necessário ser arrancado dos meus pulmões por baixo da dureza do corpo que me esmaga contra a parede. Sem conforto ou precedência.

E você não beija mais.

Da tua boca aberta fronte à minha, agora, tudo o que se choca são rufadas de ar, agitadas, enraivecidas, e isso, sozinho, já me é motivo o suficiente. Você sempre teve um cheiro que se fazia tão mais forte durante o sexo, e me tornava extrema a dificuldade em conseguir ignorar. Em saber lidar. Em poder raciocinar.

Me inclino para frente, em protesto contra o teu vazio e o puxar em meus cabelos me atém à parede. Impaciente, abro os olhos para você.

Olho teu peito plano pressionado contra o meu, olho cada linha tensa que define teu pescoço desnudo, a boca inchada de posse, tua bochecha corada de raiva, a sobrancelha franzida de desejo... E, quando chego aos teus olhos pretos desdenhosos, por baixo de toda a névoa que encobre tua escuridão, você está farto. Tão farto...

Há tantas respostas que eu não posso te dar, e a tua frustração per si já não é mais suficiente para me comover. Mas isso nunca foi fraqueza. Talvez, estratégia. Eu nunca estava inteiramente satisfeito sem te provocar, e você não conseguia ficar em paz sem me devolver. E compreender isso seria tudo aquilo que nos tornaria banais.

Te compreender seria te perder.

Um gemido baixo me escapa. Você nota.

Isso não é bom.

Porque, agora que teus dedos apertam em meus cabelos e teus lábios abertos arrastam preguiçosamente pela minha mandíbula, eu não posso evitar de estremecer. E, assim que a ponta molhada da tua língua provoca a carne da minha orelha e aquele esfriar absurdo de sensações se concentra na base de minha barriga, eu ofego alto demais.

E você ri. Cretino.

Porque sou eu a grande piada da noite.

E eu te tenho como posse e te mantenho como meu, quando não é menos do que embaraçosa a maneira como eu me desfaço tão fácil com teu hálito quente no meu pescoço e teus dentes afiados em minha pele.

Você sabia. Eu sabia.

Isso sim é difícil demais para fingir.

Tudo em você é tão antagônico aos conceitos que a vida toda eu defendera e, ainda assim, é aqui que sempre eu confio meu corpo. Pra você eu entrego a minha alma. Absurdamente perigoso e inegavelmente errado.

Eu sou inegavelmente errado, porque, você... Você sempre foi perfeito, não é?

Já começa a me faltar moderação sobre os meus atos e meus anseios, mas o pior de tudo é o completo descontrole sobre a minha mente.

E eu preciso, aqui e agora, me sentir parte da tua perfeição.

Não conseguindo manter o equilíbrio, eu percebo que ainda tenho braços – e que eles ainda estão funcionais – quando agarro na tua nuca para me sustentar enquanto você lambe e geme suas obscenidades contra a minha orelha. Porque você sabe, ah você sabe exatamente o que fazer para me maltratar.

E você está tão cansado de ceder a mim.

Arqueio as costas e elevo o quadril em busca de um toque, um atrito, qualquer coisa que me pudesse aliviar. Porque, você, Lee? Você é um filho da puta que faz o que quer enquanto me mantém completamente intocado da cintura para baixo.

Desafiado, você não gosta. E você castiga. A palma da tua mão se choca aberta em meu rosto e, onde ela bate, ela acaricia, querendo enlouquecer. O toque leve sob a pele levemente dolorida me faz sentir formigar e eu gosto mais do que deveria da sensação.

Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Por um instante, tua testa encosta na minha, teus lábios se aproximam e eu ofereço a boca aberta para ser tomada, quase em aflição. Mas você não a toma. Ah, não.

Hoje, serei eu a ceder a você.

Tão logo minhas mãos se atrapalharam entre os botões do meu terno, você cola os lábios nos meus, tão forte, tão fundo e tão desgraçadamente lento que não consigo respirar, então colho da tua língua abusada o necessário para não desfalecer. O blazer cai ao chão ao mesmo tempo que o peso da tua mão na minha face, novamente, me arranca um silvo por entre os dentes.

E eu não consigo retomar o fôlego, nem parar de gemer quando, como da última vez, você me acaricia, segura meu rosto entre os dedos e me olha, como quem ignora todo o estrago que está fazendo. Ou, como quem apenas observa, porque aquele ar ardiloso era o suficiente para entregar suas intenções.

Vai te foder, Lee.

Não aguento e te toco, sentindo meus dedos vibrarem em satisfação ao contato com a pele tão quente e definida quando ergo a barra da sua camiseta preta. E você não protesta. Depravado, você quer assistir. Quer captar todo e qualquer detalhe das minhas reações exageradas enquanto me dá e me nega tudo aquilo que eu quero.

Porque você sabe precisamente o que eu quero.

Você sempre soube.

O tecido desliza fácil por seus braços, bagunça seus cabelos quando passa pela cabeça, e eu te abraço, eu me agarro forte naquela nova textura de pele nua que se fazia liberta, porque você, maldito, arrasta a língua tão lentamente pela base do meu pescoço. E eu estou a ponto de explodir. E você apenas desabotoa, pacientemente, um a um, todos os botões da minha camisa.

E, puta merda, são tantos botões.

Despreocupado com meus resmungos, você desce a boca quente por toda a extensão dos meus ombros, marca e arranha toda a pele por onde passa. Arqueio pra frente quando você alcança com a língua a superfície de um mamilo e lambe ali, tão leve, tão em contraste com a pressão que sua palma desce até friccionar entre minhas pernas, contra minha ereção inchada.

Eu, agoniado, pressiono de volta, esfregando forte.

É você, já faz uma eternidade e eu estou tão sensível que devo ter choramingado alto demais, porque sua mão livre cobre a minha boca e se mantém lá enquanto eu permaneço gemendo descaradamente por baixo da sua palma.

\- Ssh. Ninguém pode saber que você está aqui, não é? – você fala, grave, abafado contra a minha pele.

Dissimulado, Lee. Muito dissimulado.

Em meu peito tua língua passeia molhada, e posso sentir cada vibração de deleite que provém da tua boca, como se pudesse provar o sabor do que ouve. Mas o que te alimenta, eu sei, é além do estremecer da pele por onde você passa, é o perceber que eu já tinha desistido de recuperar qualquer sanidade que fosse naquela situação.

E isso me mata. Você me mata, Lee. Mas não o suficiente para me fazer parar.

Você arranca o que ainda resta da minha camisa enquanto troca tua mão pela tua boca, selando a minha com fervor. Prendo teu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes em raiva, ou em desespero, quando te sinto afastar, mas você se solta desce pela minha mandíbula a tempo de me desferir outro tapa.

Por dois segundos eu fraquejo, eu bambeio, mas tua mão ainda está ali, me segurando, então eu não caio.

Você lambe a marca avermelhada em meu rosto como se tivesse gosto, a cheira como se tivesse cheiro, a beija como se fosse apaixonado por ela. Eu suspiro sob a pele dos dedos que me cobrem a boca, sentindo meu corpo amolecer.

\- Você realmente gosta disso... – e tua mão escorrega pela lateral do meu rosto, se perde na base dos meus cabelos e puxa, até alinhar meu olhar com o teu – De joelhos.

É uma ordem e, trêmulo, eu obedeço. Até me jogo, se possível.

Você usava moletom, e confesso que apenas prestei atenção nisso quando me deparei com aquela peça tão diante do meu olhar, com tua protuberância fortemente delimitada por baixo do tecido cinza macio. A pequena linhagem de pelos abaixo do umbigo parece se espalhar, desaparecendo por baixo do cós da calça. Indicando, apontando perigosamente um caminho a seguir.

E você não veste nada por baixo.

Minha boca saliva, minha garganta contrai, mas tua mão ainda firme em minha cabeça é o indicativo que você não vai me deixar fazer o que eu bem entender.

Sim, quando está no controle você se transforma num imenso cretino.

E eu, ah eu poderia gozar só de olhar pra você.

Subo as mãos firmes por teus joelhos cobertos, só pra te sentir prender a respiração. Abro a boca e te encaro, numa autorização muda para você fazer o que quiser, é só então que você empurra tua ereção coberta contra meus lábios. E quando eu te chupo, mesmo sobre a roupa, por questões de um segundo que seja, você vacila. Eu rio.

Te excita tanto me olhar assim de cima, não é, Lee?

O influente herdeiro do império Satetsu ajoelhado aos seus pés, choramingando e implorando feito uma putinha no cio para chupar um pau... O seu pau.

Você não consegue esconder a satisfação ao me ouvir gemer abafado sobre os seus movimentos, e eu acredito que nem ao menos tenta. Se retira e, antes mesmo que pudesse protestar, teus lábios já estão em cima dos meus, delicadamente reivindicando tudo aquilo que pertence a você.

Sim, delicadamente, porque você é esse tipo de desgraçado. Sempre que eu preciso do toque e do ardor, você me retorna com tanto carinho que eu já me encontro à beira de perder o juízo. Você odeia e ama. Acaricia e arde. Bate e beija.

Mas nunca, nunca deixa de me segurar.

Nenhum de nós, dessa vez, esquecemos que eu ainda tinha mãos. Porque, enquanto você me traga como se um viciado à nicotina da fumaça, elas trabalham a meu favor e, tão logo essas malditas calças são abaixadas, as suas pernas a chutam pra longe e você, finalmente, está nu. Maravilhosamente nu.

Eu posso ouvir teu silvo mesclado no meu quando cravo as unhas nas tuas coxas libertas, teu ponto fraco, e puxo assim que o choque de outro tapa ressoou sobre minha cara.

Porque eu também sei ser filha da puta.

E meu rosto queima mais delicioso quando você geme.

Assim que teu polegar passeia sobre minha bochecha, eu ofego e paro, só para te observar. Tua pele amorenada tão perfeitamente lisa e tão bem delineada logo começaria a brilhar de suor. O descompasso do peito inspira, expira, te obrigando a abrir espaço entre os lábios para respirar. E esses olhos franzidos. Olhos de intensidade. Olhos de verdade. Olhos que poderiam tomar o que você quisesse, quando você quisesse, mas não, porque você não é esse tipo de pessoa.

Não, você apenas se contentava em me destruir.

Por que me olha assim, Lee?

O teu dedo pressiona sobre meus lábios e eu o tomo em minha boca, acariciando com a língua da maneira mais vulgar que consigo. Você está impressionantemente duro e está tão próximo que eu posso sentir o calor que emana da tua pele me trespassar, enviando vibrações intensas para a minha própria rigidez, apertada em minhas calças.

Praticamente grunhi quando você retira a mão molhada com a minha saliva e traça um caminho imoral desde à tua glande até a base, masturbando aquela ereção enorme na minha frente enquanto mistura o líquido que vazava de ti ao que escorria da minha boca. Bem. Devagar.

Você sorri porque sabe exatamente como fazer, sabe exatamente o que fazer. Mas quer me ver admitir. Quer me ver implorar.

Eu estou verdadeiramente fodido na sua mão.

Mas você não precisa saber.

Você apoia, agarra o meu rosto com a mão para me tentar, e eu sei que você consegue sentir que eu estou tremendo, arruinado na vontade de te engolir por inteiro, te lamber, te chupar da cabeça aos pés. Mas teu dedo não me aperta, não me puxa, ele só acaricia e, então, se afasta. Canalha. Quem você pensa que é, Lee? O que você pensa que faz?

Mas você não vai longe. Não, você não é homem de fugir, muito menos de parar – ainda que te excite me testar como homem de correr atrás. O sofá está cheio, então você se senta ao chão, naquele tapete, naquele maldito tapete felpudo de loja de departamento que eu sempre julguei estar tão perdido na decoração daquela sala.

E seria essa apenas mais uma das ocasiões das inúmeras as quais eu estaria completamente equivocado porque, agora, com teu corpo nu se espalhando pelo tecido, o laranja da cor faz um contraste tão bonito com o suor da tua pele que poderia até te absorver, te envolver e te vestir, como o próprio manto de majestade.

Naquele momento, vira tua melhor roupa. E a tua melhor roupa é aquela que não te cobre em nada tudo aquilo que você tem de melhor:

Tudo.

Insolente como sempre, sem pudor algum, você separa as coxas, me deixando assim mais espaço para vislumbrar, para devorar as longas e torneadas pernas, a pele intumescida, coberta por uma camada dos pelos mais escuros que já tinha visto em alguém. Nem eu, ou mesmo meu pai, ou meu irmão, somos de ter pelos. Essa é uma das coisas, entre milhares, que tanto te diferem de mim.

E, talvez exatamente por isso eu ache tão pornográfico.

Quando você se move assim, abrindo as pernas descaradamente, eu sei que é um convite, mas não me levanto. Eu sei que não conseguiria, mesmo se tentasse. De onde estou plantado, me arrasto em sua direção em quatro patas, como o animal que me reduzo a ser só para poder te ter dessa forma pra mim. E isso te agrada.

Eu aceito o convite como um mendigo que leva dias sem comer. Eu mergulho, enfio, te meto inteiro na minha boca, o máximo que posso, o máximo que me cabe. A cabeça grossa esfrega contra minha garganta e agora eu consigo aspirar cada grama do cheiro de homem que emana dos fios negros de seus pelos, preenchendo meus sentidos com todo o teu aroma e sabor.

Você estremece e se arqueia pela sensação de ser engolido por completo. Levanta os quadris, os lança para cima e o seu pau se enfia mais em mim, me provocando náuseas que aguento, suporto. Porque sei que é esse movimento involuntário, essa vibração e esse abraço, que vai te fazer soltar esse gemido rouco e gutural.

Eu queria tanto. Eu precisava tanto. E agora eu te tinha, tão inteiro, tão duro, na base da minha língua e no fundo da minha garganta. E você cora e você sempre se contorce de uma maneira incrível.

Ah, eu também tenho meus meios de te enlouquecer, Lee.

\- Ah, Gaara... – você diz com um ofego que mal escuto. Sinto tua mão em meu rosto e levanto os olhos, ainda com o seu pau na minha boca. Te olho. Você tem os olhos fixos em mim, olhos escuros nublados de prazer, e isso me excita ainda mais. – Você fica tão bem me chupando... Com a boca cheia de mim, porra, você devia se ver. – conclui, arqueando o quadril de novo, como se colocasse ênfase ao que acabou de dizer.

Da minha bochecha você lentamente se arrasta até o topo da minha cabeça, tentativamente, como se pedisse permissão. Você não quer forçar nada, não gosta de me desrespeitar. Eu... Eu já não consigo sequer conter o gemido. Me deixa louco te ter assim. Tão entregue, vulnerável, reduzido a uma massa mole de gemidos incoerentes e arrepios por minha causa. Pela minha boca.

Me afasto um pouco, chupo forte, levo minha mão até a que você tem em minha cabeça, pressiono, esperando que você compreenda.

Hoje à noite, Lee, eu quero que você faça o que quiser comigo.

Te dou liberdade total de foder minha boca como quiser, e, sem pensar duas vezes, é o que você faz.

Com ajuda das mãos, você toma meu cabelo ruivo em punhos e empurra e afasta minha cabeça à bel-prazer, me levando no ritmo que você quer, na velocidade que você precisa, tão profundo quanto deseja. Move minha cabeça até um lado, logo, até o outro, o pau relando contra meus dentes, esfregando contra o interior de minhas bochechas…

Você ofega e joga a cabeça para trás. Está a ponto de vir, eu sei. Porque consigo te sentir endurecendo até o ponto do impossível, e, em minha língua posso saborear o gosto do pré-sêmen, salgado, quente, delicioso…

Mas, de repente, você puxa meu cabelo para cima, removendo com brusquidão minha boca. Você me pega pelos braços e me traz até você. Me segura contra seu corpo, meu rosto entre suas mãos e me toma em um beijo tão molhado, tão intenso que, provavelmente, deixaria algumas marcas. Você lambe a linha fina que compõe meus lábios, acariciando como se fosse fogo.

Você abre, tira, arranca minhas calças com tamanha a precisão de quem já havia feito aquilo mais de mil vezes, com tamanha ânsia que meus sapatos saem junto, e, descartado, aquele terno Armani já não me tinha mais valor do que um reles pano de chão. Porque, junto a ti, no teu tapete alaranjado de segunda mão, nós havíamos acabado de nos tornar iguais.

Minha nudez roça com a tua, silva, em um calor e suavidade quase insuportáveis. Consigo sentir a umidade de minha própria saliva encharcada no teu pênis molhar meu quadril quando você me deita ao seu lado.

Te olho com expectativa, sem dizer uma palavra. Tenho estado assim toda a noite, coisa rara diante a nós, pois geralmente sou eu que falo. Mas com você e todas essas noites proibidas a teu lado, acabei por aprender que certas coisas, é melhor manter em silêncio.

Você fecha os olhos, esfrega o pau contra meu quadril e eu suspiro. Porque sei o que você quer. E o que você quer, Lee, eu quero também.

Sinto meus dedos serem capturados pela tua boca, primeiro um, então dois. Que você chupa, lambe, suga fazendo os barulhos molhados mais eróticos que já chegaram aos meus ouvidos. E é estranho, porque é um dedo estranho o que você escolheu para me provocar, e é só quando sinto teus dentes fecharem sobre ele, e tua cabeça afastar, que consigo entender tua intenção.

Com uma expressão sacana, você entreabre os lábios e mostra o brilho dourado do que tem preso entre os dentes. É a minha aliança. Abusado. Você a cospe com tenacidade, e o tilintar torpe daquele metal sem o menor sentido sai quicando pelo azulejo até arranjar sua morada em um canto qualquer daquela sala.

E, puta merda, isso me excita mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Eu não reagiria, mesmo se quisesse, porque tua boca cai em mim no exato momento que você rebola forte, retomando a fricção da tua pele enrijecida contra a minha, tão desejoso e tão devasso.

Eu o esqueço. Você o esquece.

Pro inferno com aquele anel.

Você se levanta um pouco e se arrasta até ficar por cima de mim, se mete — como o intruso que é, sem pedir permissão — entre minhas pernas. Com as palmas enormes e úmidas de suor, separa minhas coxas trêmulas. Eu concordo, obediente, me dando, sabendo o que você quer. Você se joga sobre minha virilha e devora minha rigidez enquanto fecho meus olhos e me agarro com as mãos ao veludo do tapete.

E, porra, como isso é bom. Tão quente, tão molhado, tão macio, a sua língua movendo-se ao longo de toda minha dureza, seu paladar e seus dentes relando em mim…

Você se retira e começa a lamber minhas bolas como se fossem um doce, uma de suas mãos acariciando minha ereção languidamente, sem pressa, subindo e descendo, usando a saliva como lubrificante. Você tem mãos ásperas Lee, mas elas se moldam tão bem ás minhas necessidades.

Eu abro mais as pernas quase sem perceber, levanto os joelhos, apoio os pés no chão. Eu quero mais, Lee, eu quero…

Tua língua chega até a pele debaixo de minhas bolas, roça minha entrada e eu consigo sentir meus olhos praticamente revirarem em minhas órbitas. Nunca consigo me acostumar ao quanto isso era bom.

Bruscamente, sem aviso prévio, você me solta e se levanta, se erguendo ajoelhado abaixo de mim. Decepcionado, eu abro os olhos e te olho. Minha respiração está tão agitada, Lee, no mesmo ritmo que a sua. Que homem bonito. O cabelo preto alvoroçado, os olhos igualmente escuros brilhando com perversão. Alto, rígido. Masculino.

Você sorri. É um bastardo dos piores. Com uma mão acaricia o próprio pau para não perder a ereção, me proporcionando o espetáculo de propósito, sabendo que eu poderia gozar apena te assistindo fazer isso. Você se movimenta com lentidão, pressionando, mordendo o lábio. A tua enorme dureza brilha, quase púrpura, a ponta pingando ao som da umidade produzida pela saliva que eu mesmo deixei ali antes. Eu não pude evitar que minha boca se enchesse d'água novamente. Queria te engolir outra vez, te chupar, lamber inteiro… mas sei que você tem outros planos em mente.

\- Vou te dar mais do que isso, Gaara. – fala, confirmando meus pensamentos.

Eu também tenho outros planos em mente.

De imediato, você volta a empurrar minhas coxas para me abrir. Eu reajo te ajudando, e nessa posição não é tão difícil separar as pernas. O que faço é segurar atrás dos joelhos, mantendo minhas pernas no alto, envergonhado de ter que me exibir assim, como se eu me oferecesse, como se eu…

Fosse uma vadia.

Você grunhe, e eu levanto o pescoço de onde deitava para te ver, e o olhar lascivo e faminto que você tem, os olhos fixos em meu traseiro, só faz com que me envergonhe mais. Eu deixo de olhar e enterro a cabeça no macio do tapete, muito sufocado pelo o que acontece, muito ansioso pelo que está por vir, tão tenso que poderia me romper.

Sinto suas enormes mãos pousarem em minhas nádegas rápido, forte, imediato. O som agudo estala pelos meus ouvidos uma vez, duas vezes. Eu me arqueio em deleite e você começa a me acariciar com gentileza, com devoção, por cima de onde eu já sabia ter ficado vermelho.

\- Tão sensível, tão devasso... Oh, Gaara... — você geme. — você não tem ideia do quanto fica bonito.

Os seus polegares roçam minha fenda, uma e outra vez conforme me acaricia e me sussurra imoralidades que, muito provavelmente, esquecerá depois, os dígitos se enterrando cada vez mais na separação de minha bunda até que chegam ao ponto de que estão acariciando minha entrada.

E isso é bom. Isso é tão bom. E você parece tão ansioso, tão desejoso de mim. Puxo mais sobre meus joelhos até ficar completamente empinado para você, e te sinto colocar uma almofada qualquer em baixo do meu quadril que nem sequer vi você buscar. E nem me interessa. Eu estou pronto. Tão pronto.

Rápido, Lee.

Com as mãos você me abre, o máximo que pode, e deixa a cara cair sobre mim. Você passa a língua por minha abertura e eu sinto como se essa carícia úmida mandasse eletricidade por todo meu corpo, por cada um de meus membros, fogo a cada poro de minha pele. Escuto como você me saboreia, ouço os gemidos de gula, de fome, de querer mais. E tudo fica mais intenso só porque consigo te ver.

Porque você quer que eu te veja, quer meus olhos em cima de você para que eu saiba que é você quem eu tenho entre minhas pernas, que é o teu nome que me escapa os lábios, que são teus dedos me acariciando e tua boca me lambendo até me fazer gritar. E que são as tuas mãos, as tuas duas mãos, a me segurar.

Me estremeço. Tremo sem poder me controlar enquanto a tua língua recorre minha entrada uma e outra vez, sobe e desce, me lambendo como um gato, como se isso, tão sujo e proibido, fosse o melhor dos manjares.

Sinto o teu aperto em minha bunda, os teus polegares enterrando-se bem de cada lado da língua. Língua que procura, mete, fura… Consigo senti-la em mim, dentro de mim, a leve ponta do músculo introduzindo-se em minha ansiosa entrada, e não sou capaz de afogar o gemido longo e desesperado que surge desde o fundo de minha garganta.

Me empino para você, e não me importa o que pense de mim. Eu quero mais, me dê mais Lee. Porque eu não tenho medo, porque é tão bom. Oh, é tão bom. Porque você me deixa louco.

Você sabe como me deixar louco.

Você inclina a cara e a empurra contra mim o máximo que pode, a tua língua entrando, mexendo, tocando pontos em meu corpo tão sensíveis que acho que poderia explodir. E essa tortura se prolonga não sei por quanto tempo, mas sinto que é por muito, porque você me beija — me beija na bunda — de mil maneiras possíveis, de mil maneiras inimagináveis. Como se fosse ali a minha própria boca.

Eu já estive aqui uma vez. Em uma noite onde não havia tantas caixas, tanta mágoa, em uma madrugada sem tapetes e sem muitas desculpas. Em uma das tantas primeiras vezes que precisaram ser regadas a drinks de persuasão, onde eu e você nos perdemos e nos achamos. Tantas horas e tantos pudores. Onde eu pude, pela primeira vez, me sentir real. Me sentir completo. Me sentir humano.

Mas, a partir daí, o inferno se abriu em meu quarto. Milhares de demônios entrando para me visitar a cada noite perdida, a cada noite encontrada, a cada palavra não dita, a cada ligação ignorada. A luxúria, a gula. A inveja e os ciúmes.

Eu te enveneno. Eu me enveneno. Mas você sempre aguenta, não é, Lee?

Você se levanta, se ergue e segue adiante. Eu sigo me envenenando... Te procuro e te retorno. Por que nós dois somos assim, Lee? Por que nós não conseguimos ser de outro jeito?

Gritamos. Choramos. Sangramos.

No final cedemos. Cedo eu. Cede você. Tão como estou cedendo agora, da mesma forma, entregando tudo. Abrindo-me para você, me empurrando contra você.

\- Vou te foder.

Abro os olhos quando você sussurra isso contra a ensopada pele de minha bunda, tão lento, tão sereno, que não estou muito certo se realmente falou ou foi só minha imaginação. Meu coração começa a bater tão forte que me assusta e me retiro um pouco para frente.

Mas você não vai me deixar ir tão facilmente. Antes que pudesse me dar conta, você mete junto à língua um dos dedos, e agora se move, afasta o rosto, mas o dedo fica, fica dentro de mim, de meu corpo, me perfurando, me abrindo, me preparando. E eu estou gemendo. Estou gemendo tanto.

\- Oh, sim... Oh, Lee... – minha voz é ofegante, ansiosa, faminta e, eu sei que você morre de vontade de me ouvir falar assim. Te endurece à beira do impossível saber com todas as palavras que eu te desejo, que eu te preciso e que isso é o que tem sido minha perdição. Desde aquela fatídica noite que você me veio, me derrubou e me levantou.

Relaxo à intrusão, mergulhando novamente a cabeça no macio. Nesse tapete que cheira a você, que cheira a suor, a noites de pecado com sexo interminável. E me surpreende que ninguém naquela sala nunca tenha sido capaz de perceber nenhum desses aromas quando para mim é quase como se pudessem socar meu nariz.

Você se dá conta de minha submissão, de minha rendição.

Sinto você se levantar até ficar ajoelhado, seu dedo ainda dentro de mim, entrando e saindo com suavidade. Consigo te ouvir arfar, respirar com agitação, gemer.

\- Está tão apertado – você afirma com voz ofegante. Meu gemido em resposta. – tão apertado, Gaara. Eu poderia gozar só de ver meu dedo assim, tão preso em você.

Seu monólogo obsceno e carregado de desejo me vence, viro a cabeça de lado para poder escuta-lo bem, quero ouvir tudo o que me diz, quero a confirmação de que é de verdade. De que você me deseja tanto como transmite suas palavras, quero saber que você gosta de mim, que deseja ardentemente me foder como não tem desejado fazer nada mais com ninguém nesse maldito mundo.

E você, Lee, você também quer saber. Você precisa saber, mais até do que precisa de ar para respirar. Você quer saber se isso que faz comigo me agrada. Se me consome. Se me completa mais — muito mais— que o que você imagina que já fiz com qualquer mulher. Quer acreditar que sim.

E a verdade é que você sabe, mas precisa me ouvir dizer.

E eu quero te dizer, mas não posso falar.

Nenhum de nós dois pode falar coisa alguma, porque o primeiro a ceder será aquele que perde. E há tanta coisa em jogo.

Pensar nisso, em que eu te desejo como jamais desejo e nem desejarei Matsuri, faz com que seu sangue ferva, não é? Provoca a explosão de algo em seu interior. Arqueio mais meu corpo, empinando a bunda para você. Chamo seu nome, claramente o seu nome, pedindo-lhe que continue, que me dê mais. E eu sinto uma umidade abundante em meu traseiro, o dedo deslizando dentro e fora com suprema e incrível facilidade.

Eu conheço aquela sensação, ainda que não tenha visto de onde você tirou aquele tubo. Talvez da prateleira, talvez de uma das caixas, talvez do armário da TV... Não sei. Mas você é tão cuidadoso, e desliza tão fácil, e está tão confortável.

Começo a sentir que me falta algo, que já estou pronto para o que se segue. E você consegue pressentir, você consegue perceber porque tira o dedo por completo e, ao voltar a inserir, já leva companhia. Dois dedos, lentos, profundos, suaves e melados. Consigo me sentir alargar, me abrir, e esses dedos se curvam, tocando partes de meu interior que ninguém mais tocou. Incomoda um pouco, é verdade, mas é suportável, só é estranho. E ao fim de uns momentos, em troca…

Fica tão bom.

E, então eu me abandono à sensação ardente dos teus dedos entrando e saindo de mim. Você tira e mete com ritmo cadencioso, gira, abre, curva. A cada movimento novo e inesperado me retorna o incômodo, mas posso sentir tua mão livre acariciar a parte interior das minhas coxas, enquanto tua boca murmura sacanagens, tão agradecido e excitado que eu já não consigo sequer me irritar por toda a sua demora. Por toda a sua calma. E cuidado.

E quando acostumo, de novo me invade essa sensação de querer mais. De estar preparado. Tão preparado.

Minha boca geme à medida que meu corpo estremece. Você se inclina sobre mim, seus dedos me abandonam e teus braços me abraçam. Teu abdômen imprensando minha ereção maltratada, teu peito tão totalmente encostado, que consigo sentir teu coração bater selvagem contra o meu. Senti teus lábios roçando a minha pele, escorregando, beijando cada centímetro, até pousarem sobre minha boca.

E, ao sentir tua língua cansada brincando sobre a minha, eu esqueço meu nome. E a tudo o que me cerca.

É claro que esqueço. Esqueço, porque, de outro jeito, não poderia gemer tão alto como fiz quando a ponta do teu membro se encaixou contra a fenda em minha bunda. Esqueço, porque se não, não poderia saborear com todo o esplendor a experiência de sentir como, centímetro a centímetro, sua inchada ereção penetra em meu ser. Esqueço, porque de outro jeito não poderia ter levantado a cabeça do chão, nem meu tronco completo — ainda com teu peso me prendendo —, minhas palmas soltando o apoio inútil que busquei no solo e se apertando em torno do teu pescoço suado.

Você não tira os lábios de mim. Nem por um segundo. Nem por um momento. Eu ofego, incontrolavelmente, porque não consigo respirar com normalidade. Meu corpo em brasa parece ter se esquecido de que tem nariz, de que precisa de oxigênio para viver. Uma estranha emoção surge e vem se apoderando de meu coração. Uma emoção que não me permite encher os pulmões com propriedade.

O que você tem, Lee? O que acontece que me faz querer que suas mãos nunca me soltem? O que te tem tão diferente que eu simplesmente não consigo abandonar? O que há que me faz te procurar, mesmo sabendo o quanto vou me arrepender?

Me arrepender de ter de ir. Me arrepender de não poder ficar. Me arrepender de precisar voltar.

Eu não te amo, Lee.

Então, por que a ideia de você partir me faz sentir dilacerar? Por que a ideia de você sumir me faz querer chorar?

Sim, eu não te amo.

Então, por que me sinto assim?

Por que me olha assim, Lee?

Pouco a pouco, você entra em mim, invade meu traseiro, me penetra, se mete. A expansão é inconcebível, impossível, não havia passado por mais nada que fosse tão estranho. E era estranho porque era tão doloroso. Porque não era correto. Mas era você, era eu, e, talvez por isso, só por isso, fosse belo.

\- Oh, Lee — choramingo contra sua boca. — Lee...

E era estranho, porque, ao mesmo tempo, eu me sinto tão cheio. Tão pleno. Tão em contato com aquele que não tem feito outra coisa além de manter distância de mim.

\- Gaara... — te escuto, num fio de voz, afogada, estrangulada — … você está bem?

Tentado manter distância. Porque você, agora, está tão perto, está dentro, o rosto a centímetros do meu… Enquanto me olha, e me cuida. Te respondo com um balançar de cabeça enquanto você ofega, forte e ruidoso, e eu consigo aproveitar sobre minha boca a tua respiração pesada e embriagante.

Mas isso só dura um momento.

Porque você me abandona na fronteira desse desejo proibido, se ergue até ficar de joelhos embaixo de mim, devagar, tirando teu corpo do alcance dos meus braços e me deixando sem ter como me sustentar. Tão longe do meu peito e distante do meu coração. Estou gemendo, quero chorar, me sinto ferido. Mas, ao mesmo tempo… Deus, eu ainda te tenho dentro de mim.

É mais perto, muito mais perto do que jamais poderei ter.

E você não tira os olhos de mim, não tira as mãos de mim. E, ainda que eu tenha fechado os meus para conseguir respirar, a sensação do seu pau dentro me grita segundo a segundo o que está acontecendo: Você está me fodendo. Finalmente. Está me fodendo. Lee.

Meus olhos ardem, mas não é de dor. A lágrima desliza por minha bochecha sem nem ao menos me dar conta, misturando com as gotas de suor, do seu e do meu suor, que escorrem ao longo de meu pescoço. Inadvertida. Perdida.

O que é isso? O que há de errado comigo, Lee?

Luto para encontrar um ritmo estável em minha respiração que me livre de um desmaio, e enquanto isso, você fica tanto tempo ajoelhado, sem se mover. Só ali, estático, com a ereção mais dura do que nunca, enterrada tão profundamente que consigo sentir contra minhas nádegas os ossos pronunciados de seu quadril. Tão profundamente que posso sentir seus grandes, deliciosos e suaves testículos, esses que tantas noites antes lambi até achar que ficaria sem língua.

E você está tremendo, eu posso perceber. Respira agitadamente. As mãos, uma pousada em minha cintura, outra agarrada firmemente à minha, tremem.

\- O que…? — exalo com grande esforço, quase nem mesmo eu me escuto, me dando conta de não tenho fôlego nem para falar— … o que foi? Lee?

Você não me responde. Ao menos, não com palavras. Grunhe e aperta as mãos sobre meu corpo. Se empurra para frente, até mim, ainda que seja impossível que possa se enfiar mais dentro de meu corpo. Porém, isso é o que faz. Se empurra e eu estremeço sem controle quando sinto seu pau roçar minha próstata. Quase posso ver as estrelas de todo o firmamento quando você retira seu membro e sai quase por completo de mim, acariciando de passagem esse ponto de fogo.

\- PORRA! — grito sem poder evitar, me esquecendo do segredo, me esquecendo do perigo — Oh, meudeussim!

Ao ver meu entusiasmo repentino, você solta uma risadinha sufocada que pode ser uma zombaria tanto para mim quanto pra você. Porque você está passando um momento difícil tentando não gozar, eu sei bem, porque voltou a ficar quieto ao tirar o pau de mim. E eu morro de vontade de tê-lo dentro de novo. Morro por seguir sentindo isso, esse fogo atravessando meu sangue, viajando a velocidade da luz por cada veia, saindo disparado por cada nervo, chegando até meu cérebro e me deixando irremediavelmente cego.

\- Você gosta, Gaara? — você pergunta com voz sufocada e trêmula, começando a se introduzir de novo, lentamente, quase tanto quanto a primeira estocada. — Gosta que eu te foda assim?

Suas palavras superam meu limite. Eu simplesmente não aguento mais, Lee. Sem se importar com o que possa pensar, com o que possa zombar, me empurro bruscamente para baixo, até você, te obrigando a entrar completamente em mim, te arrancando um ofego de surpresa, de desejo, de prazer.

Te dou tudo o que tenho, e tudo o que tenho é tudo o que me resta.

\- Merda! — agora é você quem grita, e tua voz se quebra quando se inclina de novo sobre mim, passando um braço ao redor de minha cintura, fazendo teu tronco roçar minha palpitante ereção. Teu quadril lançando-se para trás e, quase no mesmo instante, para frente. — Porra, Gaara, porra… Porra! — diz uma e outra vez ao mesmo ritmo que suas estocadas. Para trás, para frente, para trás.

E eu me sinto arder em chamas cada vez que você passa dentro do meu corpo, roçando meus nervos mais sensíveis, morrendo tanto por gozar, temeroso de fazê-lo, medo e gozo combinados, êxtase e desolação.

Tento levantar uma mão para me tocar. Eu não aguento mais, mas não posso. Todo o peso de seu corpo em cima de mim me impede de mover a mão para algum lugar que não seja seus cabelos. Os teus lábios em movimentos profundos contra os meus me impedem de falar qualquer coisa. O tapete quer se mover, ao mesmo tempo que permanece fincado ao chão com o nosso peso, e desliza brevemente com cada empurrão descomunal que você dá contra meu corpo.

Eu não suporto mais. Não, não posso. Olho para baixo de meu corpo. Vejo como meu pau está escorrendo, melando minha barriga, quente, pegajoso, veemente. Consigo me ouvir grunhir, emitir lamúrias, choramingos e longos gemidos roucos e ásperos.

Jamais – jamais – teria acreditado ser capaz de realizar tais ruídos.

\- Lee, por favor…! – Suplico. E, por uma vez, você não tira sarro de mim nem do que te peço. E você me dá. Me dá o que estou precisando, o que estou lhe rogando.

Sinto sua mão, a do braço que havia rodeado minha cintura, arrastar por minha barriga e por meu baixo ventre em busca de minha ereção. Você a toma e aperta duramente, sem delicadeza. Você treme, eu me estremeço, meu sangue abandonando cada parte de seu corpo e se reunindo em meu membro, se juntando ali justamente debaixo da ardente palma.

Você me acaricia. Forte, apertado, na mesma velocidade que as penetrações, dentro, puxa, fora, empurra, e eu queimo, a pele pinica, minhas pernas e braços formigam.

E, agarrado ao tapete – o teu maldito tapete malcheiroso, encharcado de sexo —, desesperadamente, eu gozo.

Gemo, ofego, grito. Um zumbido invade meu cérebro, já não posso escutar nada. Todo meu universo se reduz a esse momento, a essa sala, a esse tapete. Meu pau e o seu. Corpo, mente, alma. Por alguns segundos, não sei mais nada. Morro.

E, instantaneamente vivo outra vez, justo a tempo para continuar te sentindo dentro de mim, saindo e entrando a um ritmo cada vez mais frenético e errante. De repente, muito de repente, você fica quieto. Me abraça fortemente e geme. Longamente. Consigo sentir cada pedaço da pele do teu corpo se arrepiar por completo.

O orgasmo se prolonga por tanto tempo. Você se retorce em um maremoto de arrepios, o suor banhando o seu corpo, me molhando, teus olhos fortemente fechados. Eu te abraço. Você me beija.

Tudo termina, e eu me sinto tão cansado, tão satisfeito, que só me deixo cair. Você cai por cima de mim.

Nós dois ficamos imóveis durante um longo tempo, com seu pau ainda enterrado em meu traseiro, o pênis certamente já flácido. Nossas respirações cada vez menos agitadas preenchendo o silêncio do ambiente. Consigo perceber uma umidade escorrendo entre minhas pernas, partindo de minha entrada, até embaixo, indo direto impregnar o tapete com mais de meu aroma favorito em todo o mundo.

Eu fecho os olhos apertadamente, me permitindo sorrir do prazer, da desgraça e de todas aquelas coisas que não tinham nome, mas que me consumiam por dentro.

E me matavam.

xxx

Por um tempo que não consigo distinguir você ficou de costas, quieto, e eu sei que não dormia, porque pude sentir a pele encostada contra a minha estremecer ao som da carcaça do telefone vibrando, em dissonância, perdida por algum lugar do chão.

Quando me afasto não tem protesto, e, quando me visto, não há surpresa em seu olhar. Também não há tristeza, mesmo que ainda consiga localizar um pouco de raiva e algo a mais... resiliência, talvez. Desesperança com certeza.

Meu tempo está acabando. Nosso tempo está acabando. Os botões de minha camisa se fecham, as dobras do paletó se alisam e meus sapatos lustrosos estão devidamente amarrados. Recoloco todas as vestes e me certifico que todas as máscaras se encontram em seu devido lugar.

Diferente de mim você continua em seu lugar, tão despido e suado quanto te deixei outrora. Uma lembrança viva e amarga de que você não precisava de nada disso. Você nunca precisou.

Me ajoelho sob o felpudo do tapete. Uma última palavra de adeus ou, quem sabe, mais uma desculpa. Você não me deixa falar. Agarra a minha gravata, puxa, e, tal qual uma corda suicida amarrada em meu pescoço, ou uma coleira de cachorro, você me enforca, você me sufoca e você me beija.

E quando a aspereza da tua língua sacana me invade uma vez mais, novamente, por um segundo, eu esqueço. Eu esqueço de tudo que me faz sério, de tudo que me deixa vivo, de tudo que me mantém são.

Mas o celular continua a vibrar, em aviso, e tua mão discordiosa me empurra. Mas os teus dentes, esses não me enganam, porque continuam cerrados em meu lábio inferior. Tão fortes e afiados que me sinto sangrar.

Hoje é você quem me marca. Hoje é você que me afasta e desliza os dedos pelos meus tecidos escuros. Troça sua. Porque você sabe, agora, por uma noite inteira de castigos, aquele cheiro não sumiria.

Um cheiro estranho. Cheiro intenso de tudo aquilo que nos forçamos tanto para não lembrar. Cheiro que encobria a tua falta de lençol, a maciez do tapete alaranjado e o ar de despedida da madrugada. Cheiro da nossa não vontade. Da nossa falta de liberdade.

Cheiro da mentira, da impotência, da covardia. Mas não do amor. Nunca do amor.

Porque eu não te amo, Lee.

Eu me levanto e você ainda me olha. E teu olhar desafiador não me abandona até comprovar que eu tenha a compostura necessária para colher a chave que joguei no chão e romper a barreira que eu mesmo construí, como se um pedaço de madeira tivesse poder o suficiente para te segurar.

Você ri e eu rio de volta. Mesmo sem nada a festejar, mesmo sabendo que a única coisa que mantinha nossos curvares de lábios era a graça. E havia a graça, porque há um tipo de humor mórbido em torno de uma ironia que nos envolve por tantas vezes que não mais nos permite chorar.

E assim, como todo ser ridículo, eu me vou com a promessa de que irei voltar.

Porque você jamais me pediria para partir. E eu? Eu não tenho coragem suficiente para ficar.

Notas Finais:

Links:FNS (página): FanficsNS

FNS (grupo): groups/122359598449326/


End file.
